My Hidden Emotion
by steLLar
Summary: Prom time @ Odaiba! Tons of *Taiora*!! chapter 3 added. Please R
1. Discovered

New Page 1

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, so you know the drill. I don't own Digimon or its characters so don't sue me, okay?  
******AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is named after a Brian McKnight song because it fits with the story line. Hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to review! :)

**One Last Cry - CHAPTER ONE**

Light breeze blew through the opening of Tai Kamiya's window. The chill touched his cheek softly as he opened his eyes. He rose from his bed, mumbling groggily. His sister Kari, who was sleeping in the bunk bed above him, was awakened by her brother's grumbling.  
"Cheer up, Tai," She said, in attempt to lift his spirits. She climbed down the stairs, picking up the remote control and switching to the weather channel. As always, Joey Mizuno, Tokyo's favourite weatherman, was giving the day's forecast. The weather was typical this season: clear skies, gentle sea breeze, and lots of sunshine. Tai would've loved this because it was a perfect day for soccer practice; today, he was thinking on skipping it. _I can't believe I'd feel this rotten the day after my prom,_ he thought. The events of the night before were fresh on his mind.

**flash back***

The music was loud as lights bounced around the room. Tai was ecstatic to finally attend his prom. It was to be a night he'd never forget. Partly because he was to graduate a week later. Sora was the other reason. That night, Tai saw Sora in a different light. Her hair was done in a french bun and she was wearing a silky strapless red dress. Adorned on her neck was a shiny silver necklace. Tai did a double take when he glanced at her. He couldn't believe that Sora, his tomboy of a best friend, could look this beautiful. A smile crept on his face as a thought came to his mind. He would confess to Sora of his feelings. He was getting the vibe that she felt the same way. It was going to be perfect.  
"Hey Sora!" Tai approached the pretty girl in the red dress. She smiled at him and returned his greeting.  
"Hello Tai," She said, taking a look at his tux and his black shoes, "I see you ditched the sneakers, huh?"  
Tai laughed, "Yeah, I'd be the only guy wearing them. I don't want to stand out or anything,"  
They both chuckled a bit then silenced. There was an awkward moment and it was making Tai more nervous by the second. He would have to tell her sooner, rather than later.  
"Uh Sora," He mustered up all his courage and decided to do it, "I gotta tell you something important. Can we go somewhere private?"  
A weird expression spread about her face as her eyes darted to the gym doorway, then back at Tai. "Alright, but can you get me some punch first?"  
"Sure thing, Sora," Tai shrugged and walked over to the tables where the punch bowls were sitting.  
As soon as Tai left, Sora made her way to the entrance to meet her date.  
"Hey Matt!" Sora smiled at him brightly.  
"Hey yourself, gorgeous," Matt said as he entwined Sora's hand in his own, "Sorry I'm late. I had to fix the button on my tuxedo and I picked this up for you..." He hid his hand behind his back and presented her a corsage.  
"Oh my!" Sora blushed madly and looked at Matt, "Thank you so much! It's absolutely beautiful!!!" She practically jumped on him and wrapped her arms around him.  
On the other side of the room, Tai had just returned from getting two cups of punch for him and Sora. He looked around the gym for Sora. _I could've sworn this was where I left her..._ he thought, puzzled. As people danced back and forth, he was pushing his way through the crowd, holding the cups in both hands. He sighed; it seemed as if she just vanished. Just when he thought it was time to give up, Sora was spotted near the doors...with Matt! Not just holding hands but standing close, as if they were-- together. The sight of those two shattered Tai's heart. He could see Matt whisper in Sora's ear and kiss her cheek. At that moment, Tai's world came crashing down; so did the cups of punch in his hands. The juice spilled all over the floor-- and on Tai's new leather shoes, but that was unimportant to him at the moment.  
The sound of glass breaking startled everybody; Sora and Matt turned to see what the ruckus was about.  
"You planned this, didn't you?" Tai said to Sora, betrayal and sadness triggering his outburst, "You asked me to get punch for you so you could meet up with Matt! GOD! I can't believe I was so gullible!" Sora's eyes were getting a bit misty; he couldn't bear to look at her anymore, so he ran outside, slamming the doors behind him. Everyone in the gym, who had stopped dancing, fixed their gaze on Matt and Sora.  
"I better..." Sora said to Matt, who nodded at her in agreement.  
"You should talk to him, set things straight," Matt replied.  
Sora ran outside the school premises, searching high and low for Tai. With guilt and remorse eating away at her soul, she just had to find him, to make it all right. She would never be able to live with herself, knowing that she ruined years of friendship over nothing.


	2. Sitting Alone

One Last Cry

**One Last Cry - CHAPTER TWO**

It was nearly half an hour since Tai's outburst; Sora was getting worried about her friend. _Where could he be? _she thought frantically, _I just have to find him but how?_ _The only place he could be was...of course! The willow tree!_ Tai and Sora would always go to the willow tree behind the school to talk. Anytime he was upset or mad, Sora always knew where to find him. He just had to be there, or else he might've just went home.  
As usual, there was Tai, sitting under the tree. Without looking back, he said, "What are you doing here?"  
Sora was taken back, "I came here to see if you were alright,"  
"Well obviously I'm not."  
"What is your problem? Stop acting like this! What do you want from me?"  
"Don't act like you don't understand, Sora," It was time to tell her the truth, "I love you, okay? That's what I was meaning to tell you tonight!"  
Disbelief and shock clouded Sora's face, "You...love me? Do you know how long I've wanted you to say that? I've loved you all these years."  
"Really?" Part of Tai wanted to scream and shout to the world, "That's great, Sora. All this time I've been in love with you but only now have I realized it,"  
Sora shook her head and frowned, "That's the problem, Tai. You haven't noticed me at all! I've made it so blatantly obvious that I had feelings for you. What did you expect me to do, wait for you to suddenly realize that you love me? I just had to move on."  
Tai's face fell after hearing Sora's true emotions, "Could you put yourself in my shoes for just a second? I'm pouring my heart out to you! And if you must know, I wasn't aware of how you really felt about me."  
That was it. Sora could not take it anymore, "You know why Tai? Because you're too stupid to know something, even when it's right in front of you!" As soon as those words came out of her mouth, she wanted to take them back. Nonetheless, she carried on.  
"Don't you dare pin this on me, Tai! Maybe if you stopped being so selfish then I'd give you a chance!" Sora was never one to explode but it wasn't the case that night. There was no turning back; she turned and ran away as tears trickled down her face.  
"She's right," Tai said to himself, "You are stupid. She was the best thing in your life and you let her get away."

_My shattered dreams and broken heart  
Are mending on the shelf  
I saw you holding hands  
Standing close to someone else  
Now I sit all alone  
Wishing all my feelings was gone  
I gave my best to you  
Nothing for me to do  
But have one last cry  
  
One last cry  
Before I leave it all behind  
I gotta put you out of my mind this time  
Stop living a lie  
I guess I'm down to my last cry  
  
I was here  
You were there  
Guess we never could agree  
While the sun shines on you  
I need some love to rain on me  
Still I sit all alone  
Wishing all my feelings was gone  
Gotta get over you  
Nothing for me to do  
But have one last cry_

TO BE CONTINUED...

**_So what did you guys think of the story so far? Going good or bad? Please review and leave any comments or suggestions. It would be greatly appreciated. I want to see which direction I should take the story and whether I should continue it or not. I hope you enjoyed it!_**


	3. Sensibility

Over 2 weeks passed since Sora and Tai ever said a word to one another

Over 2 weeks passed since Sora and Tai ever said a word to one another. She was too hurt; he was too ashamed. Every now and then, they would bump into each other. Not a sound came out of their mouths.  
"Aren't you taking this a bit far, Sora?" Mimi asked. She was getting sick of her two friends giving each other the silent treatment. Mimi didn't know who was the dumber fool-- Tai or Sora! All she knew was that she had to get them to talk; their friendship meant the world to them.  
"No I'm not doing anything," Sora sighed as she swirled mash potatoes on her Styrofoam plate with her fork, "I don't think we'll ever speak after what happened."  
"Nothing happened, Sora. You had a little squabble with Tai! Do you honestly believe that protecting your wounded pride is more important than years of friendship??"  
Silence. Sora knew that Mimi was right; it would be rather ludicrous to ruin what she and Tai had.  
"You are absolutely right, Mimi! I have to apologize. I was wrong to deny my feelings for Tai,"  
Mimi smirked, "Of course, I'm always right! Princess Mimi knows all!" Sora shot her friend a look and started laughing. Her laughter died down when she saw Tai and Matt making their way to a table in the other corner of the cafeteria. She gave him a faint smile; he smiled back, obvious pain in his expression. _I just have to talk to him, _Sora thought, _I have to make things alright again._

"Tai?? Hello??" Matt waved his arm in front of Tai's face. "Earth to Tai? Anyone home?"  
Tai just sat there, oblivious to Matt's presence and the fact that there was a fly on his meatloaf.  
"It's Sora again, isn't it?" Matt already knew what was going on, "Look, dude. I told you, there's nothing going on between us, alright? I dunno what Sora told you, man! Don't tell me you're still pissed!"  
Tai snapped his head back, as if coming out of a trance, "Naww. I'm not mad at you. It's cool, I totally understand."  
"So what's the deal with you then? Daydreaming about Sora again?"  
"Yeah. I really miss her. I really do. I miss the way her hair smelled... the way she smiled... the way she always creamed me in soccer--"  
"WHOA!" Matt interrupted, he could not let his friend go on like this, "Get a grip! You need to stop daydreaming and get on with your life!"  
" Too bad she never wants to see my face again..."  
"Are you even listening to me, Tai?" Matt was getting pretty annoyed, "If you want this to work with Sora then you have to talk to her first,"  
"But I can't... She doesn't want to speak to me,"  
"Well you're definitely not solving anything by moaning and griping,"  
Tai couldn't be in this state of denial; he knew that Matt was right. He had to talk to Sora before time worsened the situation.

***END OF CHAPTER 3***

So how was it?? Tell me the honest truth! From most of the replies I got for the other 2 chapters, I have decided to make it a Taiora, since Sorato is common these days. PLEASE R&R! :) thank you!


End file.
